<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel in Disguise by Miraculous_786</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832920">Angel in Disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786'>Miraculous_786</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Salt, Maribat &amp; Adribat: Asks and Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Luka Couffaine, Angel/Human Relationships, Demon Lila Rossi, F/M, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, angel au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila's a demon.</p><p>Luka's an angel.</p><p>One wants to steal souls - the other, protect them.</p><p>It just so happens the two are targetting one soul in particular.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Salt, Maribat &amp; Adribat: Asks and Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MLNF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel in Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ask: 'Hi. I was wondering if you do a prompt piece based on the idea of Lila been a demon who’s trying to steal Marinette’s soul (and in turn the class) and Luka been an angel who is trying to save them. I like the idea of Luka countering Lila’s moves in sweet, non-violent ways and of him rallying “team Marinette” who consists of kitty section, Nino and Nathaniel and Team Lila is consisting of Alya, Alix, Kim, Max, Mylene and Adrien (who is reluctant to do so). Chloe and Sabrina are the neutral party. In the end, Luka and team Marinette win, saving the souls of the class and Marinette. Lukanette ideally and a little bit of class salt if you want and maybe Chloe choses a side. Bonus points if its team Marinette :)'<br/> </p><p>The person didn't specify what part of the AU they wanted written, so I decided to make the reveal of Luka's goal to Marinette.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Marinette?"</p><p>Said girl hummed questioningly in acknowledgement.</p><p>"I...I have to tell you something," Luka hesitantly spoke, his voice soft like silk.</p><p>Marinette shifted in his lap, shuffling so that she could meet his gaze. When she finally managed to, Luka was met with an ocean of blue, blinking innocently up at him with a curious glint.</p><p>He fought off the blush threatening to overtake his cheeks, instead choosing to glance to the side with a forlorn exhale of air.</p><p>"I'm..." he started.</p><p>Luka suddenly let out a frustrated sigh, forcing his eyes to look anywhere but at the teenager in front of his tense form.</p><p>Small fingers caught hold of his chin, bringing it back to their direction. That was when he noticed the worried expression that graced Marinette's doting features.</p><p>She asked, "Is this about what happened in the akuma attack earlier today?"</p><p>After a second of deliberation, the male responded, "Yes," at a hush volume.</p><p>His girlfriend turned her head down, seeming to be in deep thought. However, Luka brought her out of it when he used his hand to tilt her head upwards. She gasped softly in surprise.</p><p>"Marinette...I'm an angel."</p><p>It was silent for a few seconds.</p><p>"What?" the female breathed.</p><p>Luka squeezed his eyelids shut tight, saying a level louder, "I'm an angel."</p><p>There was more silence.</p><p>"But...how?" Marinette quizzed. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was sent here to protect you, my Melody. From a demon."</p><p>"Wha- who...?"</p><p>"Lila," he informed coldly. "She wants to take yours and your class's souls. I have to stop that from happening."</p><p>Marinette moved back from his embrace, her hands on his chest. "So...you're only here to protect me? Not because you love me?"</p><p>Luka's neck snapped to her, as he saw the shining surface of her eyes and the tears lingering on the edges of them. He brought his arms out, engulfing her in a hug. Her head was leaned on his broad chest, that adorned a white Jagged Stone shirt and cyan jacket.</p><p>"Of course not, my Melody," he assured, his voice muffled against the top of her head. "Me having to protect you does nothing to change my feelings, I promise. I love you so much."</p><p>He accompanied the declaration with a kiss to her midnight hair, prompting pink to rush up Marinette's cheeks.</p><p>Now, the only noise was their quiet breathing, that echoed throughout the large room they were situated in.</p><p>"I'm guessing you have wings, then?" she broke the silence with, though her question was muffled by Luka's body. "That was what protected me from the akuma's attack, wasn't it?"</p><p>Her boyfriend nodded, smiling as he remembered the scene from mere hours before.</p><p>"Can I see them?" Marinette excitedly enthused, breaking away from the hug she was held in.</p><p>Luka only chuckled, shaking his head in agreement.</p><p>"Of course you can, my Melody."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>